Music of the Heart
by Leefreak
Summary: Celine goes on to live in the Opera House but only to work backstage for she fears she has lost the ability to sing now that her life feels empty. As years pass she is comforted by the Opera Ghost who has been rumored to haunt the Opera Populaire. He is desperate to bring music back into her life so she may sing for him and serve him as his muse.
1. Humble Beginnings

I suppose many would say that Celine Mazet lived a very privileged life alongside her wealthy and respected family in Paris. Her father, Henri, was a powerful lawyer who had recently opened his own firm that only welcomed the best to represent their wealthy clients. He was once a joyful young man, full of passion and eagerness for his field but the years of sleepless nights and endless hours of work had transformed him into mere workaholic who was a stranger to his own family. Celine's mother, Marie, on the other hand devoted all of her time to making sure her three growing girls were well rounded and presentable young ladies. Jane, Michele and Celine were all familiar with the basics of painting, music, dance, reading and singing. It was a daily task for the girls to practice these things, seeing as no respectable suitor would dare ask for their hands in marriage if they were not educated.

But today was different. It was mid June and the air was hot and dry. The girl's skipped throughout the house in delighted haze as they hurried to get dressed for an upcoming masquerade ball that was to be held at the famous Paris Opera house. They had been talking about the ball for months but still were somehow very much unprepared.

"Jane, where is my blue dress?" Celine called from her bedroom as she continued to dig through her pile of clothing. The sound of angry feet came stomping through the hallways then came to an abrupt stop at the door.

"How should I know?" Jane spat back at her sister. "You are positively impossible when it comes to keeping track of your things."

Celine stopped what she was doing and turned to Jane. "And you are positively notorious for taking my things and never returning them."

Jane's eyes rolled. "Well, I do not have your dress."

And with that Jane continued down the hallway to finish up getting ready. Though the girl's were fond of each other tensions ran high when the possibility of meeting suitors was on the horizon.

Celine groaned out of frustration before finally choosing to settle with a merely mediocre burgundy gown that she had worn once to an event that was held by one of her father's friends. Quickly she threw it on, there was no time left to wait for one of the house keepers to finish up helping her sisters. She looked in the full length mirror and examined herself. Her golden hair was held up in a loose braid that seemed to hide the fact that her hair would not fashionably curl but only lay in waves even in the most humid weather. Her eyes were blue and as pale as her porcelain skin. She grinned before turning to leave the room, pleased with her appearance. She had always known she was a lovely looking girl though she did not let her knowledge of this consume her.

"Come on girls!" Marie yelled from the bottom of the large staircase. "Don't want to be late."

In unison the girls flocked down the stairs. They all wore large sparkling gowns that they could only get away with at an event such as this.

Their mother had her eyes glued on the window, waiting anxiously for the carriage to arrive. It wasn't easy raising three daughters so close in age but somehow, she always seemed to keep things under control without losing her nerve. Michele was the youngest daughter, having just turned thirteen. Celine was fifteen and Jane being seventeen was the oldest. Though Michele and Jane were the furthest apart in age, anyone you hadn't known any better would swear that they were twins. The two girls both had beautiful dark curly hair like their mother and deep brown eyes like their father. It had always been a wonder where Celine got her light features from. Her mother swore that her grandmother had a similar look to Celine but there was never a photo to prove it.

"I absolutely cannot wait to dance!" Michele exclaimed as she twirled around the entrance hallway on her tip toes like a ballerina.

Jane laughed. "Hopefully I find a gentleman who will be kind enough to watch with me while you all make fools of yourselves. God knows, I can't help I was born with two left feet."

Michele grabbed Jane's hands and began to spin her around as if she were a leading her in a dance. All three girls laughed.

"There is no such man who would refuse to dance at a ball, Jane." Celine teased. "Us fools will be looking at you wondering what kind of odd girl stands in the corner all by her lonesome."

Jane snorted as she still struggled to keep up with Michele's dancing. "Then so be it. I'd rather be the odd one in the corner than the fool with her face to the floor."

Again the girl's laughed and the dancing came to a cease.

"Well I however cannot wait to hear the opera singers." Celine told her sisters as stepped to stand in the center of the small area. Dramatically she placed one hand to her heart and the other up in the air as she began to sign some lyrics from a renown opera named Priere.

I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know 

Michele clapped her hands together slowly, rolling her eyes playfully at Celine who always found some way to sing in any situation.

"Very well, just keep rubbing it in my face that you both are very talented at something while I stand here like a log." Jane said with a laugh as she waved them off, acting displeased about the whole thing.

Celine smiled at her sister. "Now I guess that's what you get for being the brains of the family, isn't it?" She said things as she hit Jane lightly in the side with her elbow.

"I suppose that's true." Jane decided. "Wouldn't be fair to both if I was not only smart and beautiful but also talented in the arts."

Celine and Michele shot each other a look and laughed. "Whatever you need to believe to get you through the day, Jane." Michele told the oldest sister as she patted her on the back.

"The carriage is ready." Their mother looked back to her daughter's from the window. "Let's get going!"

The Mazet family home was a large two story wooden house that sat in the middle of a green field. It was 30 minutes out of the city by carriage. The girls were very excited and could hardly keep their composer during the ride. When their mother scolded the girls for screeching from excitement they would stop then just start again. Celine wondered if her mother's neck ever hurt with all of the shaking of disapproval she did with it. She whispered this to Jane and the two girls cackled like dogs.

"Finally we're here!" Michele exclaimed.

All the girls looked out their windows and gazed upon the remarkable building that was the Opera Populaire. The building was tall and decorated with gold statues that sparkled with the light of the setting sun and the trim curved in and out creating a Greek architectural look that must have taken years to craft. As their carriage approached they watched as those ahead of them climbed out of their carts in decorative dresses and fine suites. As the guest made it up to the doors they were greeted by well dressed servants with masks in hand to give out to anyone who entered.

The girl's mother grabbed one in blue to match her gown. Michele and Celine both grabbed black masks covered in metallic glitter but unlike Celine's, Michele held onto hers by a stick that was attached rather than just a string around her head. Jane was hesitant to go in so she took her time picking a mask. Finally she decided on an extravagant mask covered in feathers and different colors. Celine knew her sister well and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze, knowing that Jane hoped people would be too distracted by the mask to speak to her. Jane was the oldest and more had always been expected of her but sometimes her true self shined through and that shy scared girl would come out.

Jane squeezed Celine's hand back in appreciation then let go. Though she hated socializing she knew it was the only way to find a proper suitor. With that thought in mind she took a deep breath and stepped forward inside with her sisters and mother.

It was an hour into the party and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Michele was off dancing her heart away with anyone who cared to join her, Celine was into her second waltz with a man who had seemed very interested in her all evening and even Jane had found a kind young man that stood in the sidelines with her and who enjoyed discussing politics as much as she did. All was going very well for the young girls and their mother Marie stood proudly as she would sneak glances away from her circle of friends to watch her daughters.

"I cannot believe my two eldest daughters have been able to hold the attention of two positional suitors all night." Marie came walking up to her daughters, who were grouped together taking a moment to catch up with each other. She had a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear as she pulled Celine and Jane into a quick hug.

"Calm down, mother." Celine rolled her eyes. "They haven't stolen us away yet. Besides I was rather bored with the whole thing..."

Celine felt Jane's hand place on her forearm. "Celine, do not say that. What if he asks to see you again after the ball?"

Celine had always amazed Jane with the way she spoke and carried herself. The middle sister never seemed to care much for the things that all young ladies should be worrying about. It seemed she was too much in her own head to think about marriage and raising a family of her own some day. This struck some fear in Jane who constantly worried her sister's carefree actions may one day leave her with nothing. Though Celine did not see things this way. She believed things would eventually all fall into place.

Celine shrugged, smiling playfully. "Well, I suppose Mother would just force me to dine out with him anyways, wouldn't she?"

Marie threw her hands in the air at her daughter's teasing words. "Forgive a mother of three growing daughters to be eager to find them good stable husbands that will take care of them when she's gone."

"We forgive you." Jane laughed lightly. "But please slow down. I however doubt the man who danced with me will even care as to so much speak to me again. I must have been such a bore with all my talking. I can't imagine what he thought about a young woman trying to discuss world affairs."

"Excuse me." A soft and almost unsure male voice spoke from behind the women.

Jane jumped at his voice. She couldn't believe he was approaching her for the second time. Marie, Celine and Michele shot glances at each other, trying to not let their excitement show.

"E-Edward." She stuttered out. Quickly she cleared her throat nervously. "Hello."

"Hello again." He said back. For a moment the pair just looked at each other. Celine looked over the man who stared at her beloved sister with such admiration. He was tall and had a slim but fit frame. Though his face was covered with a deep green mask you could see that he was very handsome. Celine smiled inwardly trying not to seem too eager for her sister and scare this man off. Who knows how long they would have just stood there if Michele had not broken the silence with a giggle escaping her lips. Marie reached out and gave her youngest daughter a slight slap on the arm to keep her in line.

'Hello, you must be Jane's family." Edward looked to each girl and gave them each a slight bow and they responded back with a courtesy. "I am Edward Lamare. I've just arrived here from London for work."

"What is it that you do?" Michele asked the young man curiously. Her voice was wistful and light as she twirled one of her curls around her index finger. As she began to flutter her eyes it was obvious to Celine and Jane that Michele found Edward very attractive. The eldest sisters shot each other a knowing look and held in a laugh at the expense of their infatuated little sister.

"Now Michele..." Marie began with a smile on her face but disapproval in her eyes. "Young ladies do not speak without a proper introduction."

Edward smiled and raised his hand, gesturing no need to be upset. "That's quite alright." He said before turning back to Michele. "But to answer your question, I have been practicing medicine for two years in London but it seems that I may be transferring here to Paris very soon. I'm here now getting to know the area. I've found Paris to be a beautiful city."

With this information known, Marie immediately stepped in with the proper introduction.

"I am Mrs. Marie Mazet. My husband is Henri Mazet who could not make it to this event. These are my daughters Celine, Michele and it seems you have met my Jane."

Edward smiled. "It is so nice to meet you all...formally" He paused to take a deep breath before his next sentence. "Your daughter Jane is a very lovely woman."

"Indeed she is." Marie agreed. "She is my eldest daughter and has grown into a beautiful and well rounded young woman. My husband and I spare no expense to ensure that she is educated and is familiar with the arts of music, theater, DANCE... and-"

"Dance?" Edward raised his brow, turning his attention to Jane. "So it seems you are not as hopeless as you lead on to be."

Jane laughed nervously. "No, believe me. No amount of money or lessons could help me in that department."

"Nonsense." Marie chimed in. Jane could feel her heart beat out of her chest. "Jane is a decent enough dancer. She is just humble is all."

Michele and Celine stood there silently as their big sister stood there between their mother and Edward completely trapped.

"You must let me see for myself where your skills lie." Edward urged. "Otherwise I feel like I will never truly know."

As if on cue, the orchestra behind to play another ballad. Edward reached out his hand to Jane who still stood still as a statue. With a light push from her mother Jane moved forward, stumbling into Edward's arms. She blushed a deep shade of red as she looked up sheepishly back at him. Edward swiftly placed her hands in his and spun with her in a graceful motion, quickly blending in with the other dancers. Of course, Jane stumbled every now and then but neither of them seemed to really notice.

"You are remarkable." Celine watched in awe as Jane danced with such ease with Edward. She had never seen her sister this way. It had seemed that for once in her life she was finally conferrable in her own skin. Celine wondered silently to herself how one person, that you hardly even knew, could make you feel that way.

"Yes, I know." Her mother said back with a confidant grin on her face. "Sometimes you just have to make things happen my dear."

When the ballad ended Jane and Edward wasted no time to continue getting to know each other. For another hour they explored the large ballroom and shared stories of their childhoods. Jane learned that Edward also had a sister who was back home in London. Her heart soured when he confessed to her that she would absolutely adore her and her own sisters. She hated to admit to herself that she pictured all of them visiting her and Edward at their large home in the city. It was an image that flashed in her head multiple times.

However while Jane and Edward seemed to be falling head over heels for each other, Michele and Celine spent the rest of the evening together talking amongst friends and joining together to dance when the orchestra played an upbeat tune. As the girls grew older it was Jane and Celine who became the closest but Celine was pleasantly reminded that night of just how much fun it was when it was just her and her little sister.

"Look Celine." Michele nodding her head towards the back of the ballroom. "The singers are finally going to perform."

As the twelve young singers walked onto the small platform that was their stage for the evening, everything in the room seemed to go still but them. The orchestra had stopped and every guest watched in awe. The girls were all beautiful and done up in the finest makeup and gowns that Celine had ever seen. Like the guest they wore mask but not even Jane's was as extravagant as these that were covered in jewels and large colorful feathers.

Two men joined the girls on the stage and greeted the guest with a pleasant and loud "Welcome to the famous Opera Populaire!"

With this the guest cheered and clapped their hands.

The man with what Celine instantly decided was the most ridiculous mustache that she had ever laid eyes on spoke first. "As first year co-owners of this opera house we are very happy to say that we have never had such excitement when it has come to managing a theater."

"It truly has been a fine year, Andre." The other, much taller man agreed. "And for that we have all of you to thank. But before we end the night we have a very special performance for you all, A song from our latest production of Hannibal. And so without further or do we present to you a performance by the Opera Populaire's grandest star Carlotta!"

The two men began to clap as they stepped off the platform and the diva entered. The guest joined in with the applause as the diva spun around, showing off her golden and red costume from the production. She thanked the crowd all while wearing a huge smile on her face. It was obvious that she was not shy and she loved the attention.

As the orchestra began to hum with sounds of violins and piano keys the guests grew quite again as they watched the performance.

'With feasting and dancing and song  
Tonight in celebration  
We greet the victorious throng  
Returned to bring salvation'

Carlotta sang in a very high soprano that would have been more of a pleasure to listen to if she did not try so hard to show off her vocal range. Each word was sung in different pitches that would just go higher and higher. It was sometimes hard on the ears, when Celine glanced over she would even catch Michele grimacing at the sound. The twelve girls behind Carlotta were there to offer their own vocals in parts where in the live production the diva would be surrounded with other cast members who would add hype to the chorus. Of course, Carlotta made sure that her voice rang louder than any of the girls, even when the instructor motioned with his hand for her not to raise her voice so high. When the song was finished everyone clapped but Celine who found it completely absurd that all of the attention was only on the one singer who did not even follow directions or sing properly. Once the performers were out of sight and everyone returned to what remained of the party Celine turned to her sister to discuss her distaste for the whole thing.

"How ridiculous was that performance? She wasn't even singing correctly or following any of the instructor's commands." Celine had her arms crossed over chest and stood firmly as the two sisters waiting for the ball room to clear a bit more before trying to find their mother or Jane.

"I don't know about that." Michele said. "But my ears haven't stopped ringing since she sang that last note. I thought only dogs could hear something at such a high frequency."

For the moment the girls stood there in silence as Michele repeatedly rubbed her palm against her sore ears. As a lover of music Celine was still very upset about what she had witnessed.

"You know..." Celine began again. "Singing isn't even very hard if you do it correctly. I mean, sure some voices sound better than most but even I could hit those notes and my voice would still sound decent enough."

Michele turned to her sister and made a face. "Granted you do have a lovely voice Celine but I seriously doubt you could sound any better than those professionals."

Celine raised a brow and smirked. "Oh, you think so?"

Michele watched her sister curiously. Now Celine stood and sang her favorite words from the controversial Opera that was named Don Juan Triumphant.

No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy  
No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love'

As the words flowed out of her she closed her eyes and let her hand trail up her side to brush against her cheek, just as she remembered the singer doing it when she watched the play. A few people around her stopped and watched as she finished the high note which ended on the last word of the verse. Her voice carried throughout the room with sharpness and beauty. Michele looked at her sister like she had gone mad.

"They're all watching you." Michele told her sister, her voice low enough for only her ears.

Celine's eyes snapped back open and she looked around to see that her sister was right. Everyone in the room had stopped what they had been doing to stare at the girl who randomly belted out lyrics of an opera. Immediately Celine felt her heart race with fear. There had never been so many eyes on her at once. Her hand reached to play with her hair that still was held up in a braid on her head. This had been a nervous habit of hers for years that not even her mother could put a stop to.

"I-I'm so sorry to disturb you all." She stuttered out in a pathetic whisper. Before Celine could retreat back into the crowd to find the rest of her family and rush home, a loud thud sounded from the corner of the room. Everyone looked over to find a woman dressed in a casual black dress. She held a cane in her hand that she used to hit the marble floor to grab everyone's attention.

"Continue." She said in a thick accent that Celine did not recognize.

Celine looked all around her and realized the woman was speaking to her.

"Continue?" She repeated.

"Yes." She said firmly. "Continue the singing."

Celine hesitated. Everyone was still watching and for the first time she was beginning to realize that she had some stage fright. Again the woman hit her cane against the marble. The sound echoed throughout the whole ballroom, making Celine jump.

"I will not ask again." She warned.

Celine nodded, not knowing why the woman wanted her to sing or why she felt the need to obey her comments. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

You have brought me  
To that moment  
Where words run dry,

"Louder! As you were." Celine's eyes opened back up to find the woman in front of her. She noticed that the woman in black was not only without a proper ball gown but she also did not have a mask on. This revealed that she was older by the few lines that ran through her face. Celine immediately did as she was told and tried to sing with as much confidence as she had only moments ago.

To that moment  
Where speech  
Disappears  
Into silence,  
Silence...

"Keep those arms straight. Do not play with your hair." She ordered. "Keep your chin up." With the last command the woman in black brought up her cane and used it to push Celine's head up. Though the singer's heart still raced she continued on.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing  
The reason why...  
In my mind,  
I've already  
Imagined our  
Bodies entwining,  
Defenseless and silent -  
And now I am  
Here with you:  
No second thoughts, I've decided,  
Decided...

When Celine finally finished she couldn't help but smile to herself, surprised that her voice sounded as well as it did echoing through the halls of the Opera House. Her heart still raced but it was no longer from fear but instead, eagerness and excitement. Her voice had never hit the notes that she had just hit. Just then she was sure she felt a power in the in the Opera House. It was a presence that overwhelmed her with passion for music that she had never felt before. When Celine glanced back over to the mystery woman she could have sworn she had seen her nodding to something or someone off in the distance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her mother broke through the crowd to stand by Celine's side. Marie looked at the woman who had treated her daughter in such a rude manner.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I am Madame Giry. I keep watch of all of the young talents in this Opera House. I am also the instructor for all of the dancers here but I do have knowledge when it comes to music. This girl here" She stopped to point her cane at Celine. "Has talent and has caught the interest of one of our vocal instructors."

"Well, Madame Giry I am this girl's mother and let me inform you that she comes from a respected family. None of my daughters have any reason to aspire to leave home to live in an old Opera House. Especially to become some chorus girl..."

Madame Giry shook her head. "You do not understand. With the proper training and hard work your daughter could be a star. She could make a name for herself just as Carlotta Leon and Christine Dae have."

Celine looked to her mother desperately. "Mother, this is an amazing opportunity."

"You are not wasting your life away to chase something that you may or may not achieve. The life of an artist is unpredictable."

Marie glanced up to see the crowd still watching. She could feel the blood rush to her face from embarrassment. Quickly she grabbed her daughter's arm and began to walk towards the door.

"Let's go, girls!" She called out without turning back. Michele followed behind Celine who was still being dragged out like a child who had just thrown a temper tantrum. Jane hesitated to leave Edward's side, afraid the scene might frighten him away but she did as she was told.

"Your daughter is capable of doing more with her life!" Madame Giry yelled to Marie as she stepped out the door of the Opera House.


	2. Apologies

After the Mazet family took their leave from the party everyone returned to what they had been doing. Only twenty minutes later everyone had left themselves but Madame Giry who was left to discuss the incident with the mysterious man who had lurked in the shadows of the ballroom.

"I trust you saw that I did all I could." She told the silhouette of a man that hid behind one of the Opera Populaire's many gold statues.

"Unfortunate." Was all the shadow said back before it turned to disappear further into the darkness.

* * *

The carriage ride back home seemed to drag on forever. Jane and Michele sat across from each other quietly as Celine cried to their mother.

"Please let me do this." She begged repeatedly.

"I am not discussing this matter any further." Her mother told Celine firmly, finally breaking her silence. Celine turned to face the window, biting down on her quivering lip, fighting the urge to break out in tears.

"Oh, look." Jane reached next to her to hold her sobbing sister in her arms. "You've made her cry."

Marie rolled her eyes. It wasn't that her heart did not sink a bit watching as tears rolled down her daughter's face but young girls could be dramatic, especially HER young girls.

"I cannot even begin to understand where this is coming from, Celine." Her mother huffed. "Never have I heard you say that you wanted to sing professionally."

Celine straightened herself back up and wiped her eyes as she explained herself. "I've always loved to sing. Our daily lessons were always my favorite part of the day-"

"But why all this now?" Her mother pressed as she grew inpatient.

"There's just-" Celine struggled to find the right words. "There was something about being in that Opera House that made me feel like I've never felt."

Celine spoke quietly now, almost in a whisper, as if she spoke too loudly she might frighten the memory of it all away.

"I swear, there was something there...a presence that made me want to sing better than I ever imagined. I felt it." Subconsciously her hand reached to touch her heart. "And now I can't escape it."

There was a moment of silence after Celine spoke. Marie and her other two daughters had never heard Celine talk in such a way. Normally the middle sister would have never confessed such feelings. She had always been the one who never shared or said too much about herself.

"I think those high notes rattled your brain a bit." Michele snorted out a laugh at her own comment. Even Jane could not help but smile inwardly, trying her best to not laugh along with her little sister. Celine's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry that you all must be terribly jealous that someone has recognized my talent but it is no reason to be rude."

"Jealous?!" Michele and Jane repeated in unison with shock in their voices. As the girls argued Marie had her face covered by her hands as she tried her best to keep herself from a head ache. The carriage ride only went on for a few more minutes before they came to a stop in front of their home. The three young girls crowded out the cart door, pushing and shoving each other. Michele had even tugged on the back of Celine's dress as the middle sister climbed down, causing her to trip and almost fall on her face. Celine shot her laughing sister's an angry look before stomping off inside the house. Marie sighed hopelessly at the scene.

"Good luck, Mrs. Mazet." The driver told the tired mother before riding off to the stables that held the horses at the other end of the property. Marie nodded back in appreciation before following her girls inside. When Maire stepped through the large oak door she was surprised to not find the girls rushing off to their rooms. Instead they stood to the left of the hallway, looking into the library where the fireplace was lit. Marie looked inside to find a man slouched over on a red cushioned chair. In his hand he held a glass of whiskey and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. As the light from the fire danced across his face you could see each line in his face pulled down in an exhausted expression but this did not stop the man's daughters from rushing to him with hugs and words of love for their father.

"We've missed you!"

"Are you staying a while?"

"Things are not the same when you're away!"

"We Love you."

Henri quickly put down his liquor and replaced his sorrow filled expression with a smile.

"My beautiful daughters!" He exclaimed as he pulled the three girls in one big hug. Henri glanced up to find his wife leaning her back against the wall. Her hand covered her mouth as she fought off a sob. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she watched her husband hold onto their three girls. Still there were questions deep inside that she felt she could no longer contain. She thought Henri must have seen it in her eyes because too quickly he turned to look away.

"Just look at the four of you. All dressed up in these lovely dresses. You must have gone to the ball."

"Yes Father!" Michele squealed out excitedly. "We danced all night. Even Jane if you can believe it! She met a very kind gentleman named Edward who was very taken with her."

"My Jane?" Henri took his eldest daughters hands in his to pull her closer. It had seemed like yesterday to Henri that she was taking her first steps. Jane blushed from the embarrassment of all the attention on her.

"I want to meet this young man if he should ever come around." The father said firmly but still with a kind gentle demeanor. Jane smiled. "Of course, Father."

"And Celine always so silent." Henri pointed out with a small chuckle. "Did you also enjoy yourself, my dear?"

"Yes." She replied with a small grin. "I also danced with a nice man for a while but it does not compare with the way Edward was with Jane. He really did seem wonderful to her." Quickly she glanced to Jane who was smiling from her words. "I sang...just to have a bit of fun and an instructor heard wants me to sing professionally for the Opera House, can you believe it?"

Henri smiled at his daughter. Never had he seen her eyes light up the way they did when talking about the Opera House.

"Of course, mother was not happy with the idea." Celine laughed slightly, knowing her father understood how their mother could be.

"We'll just have to convince mother, won't we?" He said back with a wink. Suddenly Celine reached down to the chair he sat on to give her father a tight hug.

"Thank you." She said quietly before pulling away.

"Now girls, your father and I need a moment to talk. Go on upstairs to your rooms."

Marie had somehow found the strength to collect herself before the girls noticed anything.

"But mother, we've only seen father for a few moments." Jane protested.

"Let's go, Jane. Let them have some time alone together." Michele said before turning over to Celine to kiss on her cheek playfully as she made sloppy wet noises. Quickly Celine made a face of disgust and pushed her sister off her before being the first to head upstairs. Michele shortly followed as Jane hesitated. As Jane grew older she knew that living with her family would soon come to an end. Soon she would be married and have children and a home of her own.

"But Mother..."

"Jane, you are a smart girl and I trust you know that your Father and I have much to talk about." Marie told her daughter. "Now please, go with your sisters."

Jane nodded, her face falling into a frown as she walked up the steps to her room. As she approached her bedroom door she could hear her younger sisters inside laughing and talking with each other on the other side. It was not unusual for them to spend time in Jane's bedroom to gossip and have some fun before they all went to bed but tonight Jane was just ready to go to right to sleep.

"Can you believe Father might convince Mother to let me sing?" Celine was on Jane's bed holding a pillow to her chest as she spoke more about the Opera House. It was all she could think about. She swore to herself that it was beginning to consume her.

"Oh please, mentioning that to Father was genius. You know he'd let us live under a bridge with a troll if we really wanted to." Michele was off in the corner of the room behind a room separator changing into her pajamas that she had brought from her bedroom. Jane had sat down next to Celine.

"I wonder if that's what they're discussing right now." Celine guessed out loud, hugging the pillow tight to her.

"You really think they had us leave the room to talk about something as silly as that." Jane snapped as she got up to look at her sisters. Michele and Celine stared as Jane went on. "Father is dealing with the hardest case he's ever had to handle."

Still the two sisters looked on with blank expressions on their faces. Jane growled in frustration. "Don't you guys pay any attention to what's going on in the world? Father is defending the man who murdered a very powerful and respected politician. The final hearing was tonight, I can't believe I had forgotten... but by the look of things it seems that Father has won his case."

There was a pause and tension in the air. "Isn't that good then? He won." Michele said.

Jane shook her head. "It just means Father is a great lawyer but anyone with a brain knows that man is guilty. The police found him covered in blood and with a knife on him. The man had been stabbed twenty four times. Because he killed a politician it is an act of treason in Paris. If Father did actually win the case, there will be many who will be very upset with him."

Fear washed over Celine. "Why would he take a case like that? He owns the firm."

Jane was growing in inpatient with her sisters. Her tone was sharp and her eyes held frustration and worry in them. "The murder occurred years ago, before he bought his own firm. The legal system moves very slowly and he was given the case by his old boss because Father is the best at what he does." Jane stopped to take a deep breath. "My God, are you two really so clueless?"

Celine's swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking again. "We are all worried about Father."

"You wouldn't be worried at all if I hadn't told you what's going on in his life-with this family." She went on. "You would just be sitting here pretending that you actually have a chance at becoming a Carlotta or Christine. You are so delusional and stuck in your own little world, it is absolutely absurd."

Celine grimaced at her sister's words. "At least I actually have dreams beyond becoming everything mother expects from me."

"This is getting ridiculous." Michele cried, stepping in between her angry sisters. Jane snapped her body around and rushed over to her closet, ignoring her little sister. Michele and Celine watched as she began to throw her nice dresses to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Michele asked worriedly.

Jane did not answer as she continued to dig through her clothes. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled it out to only throw at Celine. The middle sister gasped in horror.

"What did you do?!" Celine held her once perfect blue ball gown that was now covered in mud stains.

Jane crossed her arms with a smug smile on her face. "I borrowed it to wear to an event that Mother had taken me to so I could meet some potential suitors. It was raining out and I fell in a puddle. I was waiting to give it back to you when I found the time to clean it but you know what, you can just clean it yourself."

Celine looked back down at her dress. She imagined Jane must have fallen hard because it was completely covered with dirt. She knew she was not capable of getting the stain out like Jane. It would take hours for her to scrub. Angrily she gripped the dress in her hands and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Hours passed and everyone slept soundly in their beds but Celine and Jane who lay wide awake, not able to get their recent fight out of their minds. Celine felt a sudden urge to sneak into her sister's bedroom and apologize but she was far too upset. Though there was no doubt in her mind that her family loved her, Celine felt no one would take her desire to sing seriously unless she proved herself. As she rose from her bed she glanced over at the dirty blue dress which sat on top of the chair to her vanity. She decided to stuff the dress in her bag along with her other things that she had decided to pack. Before she walked out of the room she quickly took a glance at herself in her mirror. Her hair was down and framed her face in waves. She looked into her own blue eyes, as soon as she noticed they were filled with nervousness she told herself repeatedly in her head: "You can do this."Just as Celine was about to walk out the bedroom door she heard the doorknob twist and the door creak open. She quickly tossed her bag to the other side of the room before facing whoever was entering. Jane stood before her now. Her eyes were heavy.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly as she shut the door softly behind her. There was hardly any light in the room. Celine rushed to the table near her bed to light a lantern.

"I could not sleep." She quickly told her sister as she now sat in her bed. A small light now lit the room dimly. Though Celine felt guilty for lying she decided what she said was in its own right true. Jane walked over and joined her on the queen size bed.

"I couldn't either..." She sighed before rubbing her palms against her tired eyes. "I guess I needed to talk with you. I needed to apologize."

Celine smiled genuinely. She should have guessed Jane could not rest easy when they were fighting. Jane never liked conflict.

"Me too." Celine said honestly. For a moment she forgot about leaving. "I know how absurd I must look to you-to the family at times..."

Jane nodded. "I won't deny that you almost drive me completely mad at times, Celine. You've always been the one to wonder the garden humming melodies while mother and I constantly worry about suitors and marriage."

"Was this the apology?" Celine asked playfully.

Jane let out a small laugh, forgetting to keep quite while the rest of the family slept. "I was getting to it, I promise." She assured her sister. "I am sorry for snapping at you. It is just hard knowing the things I know being the oldest."

"And I am sorry for ruining the rest of the ball. I should have left it alone when Mother said no."

Celine felt her heart drop suddenly at her own words. The idea of letting it go-all she had felt and all of the overwhelming emotions that filled her as she sang. Suddenly the very thought of never being in the Opera House again to sing and feel the way she felt seemed impossible. She felt her heart begin to race in her chest.

"Celine?" The blonde haired sister was pulled from her rush of thoughts by Jane who was now standing halfway out the door. She looked to her sister, worriedly. "I said goodnight. Did you not hear me?"

Celine put on a quick smile as she turned to put out the lantern. "Yes, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought. Goodnight Jane."

Celine listened as she heard Jane shut her bedroom door and the floor creak as she walked down the hallway. As soon as she guessed her sister was back in her bed she stood back up and grabbed her bag. She could not resist the urgency she felt to return to the Opera Populaire.


	3. Mazet No More

The night was dark as clouds blew in and covered the moon and the stars. Celine followed the path lit by lanterns down the dirt road that forked off from the house to either the stables or into the city. Celine made a left as she walked throughout the darkness, quietly humming a song to herself. As she went on to the stables she greeted by the sound of her horse calling to her from his stall.

Celine brought her index finger to her lips. "Quiet Felix."

Still the horse continued to wail and she hurried to calm him with some pets on his long nose. Even in the darkness Celine could see Felix's ears rotate in different directions as if he was listening to something.

"What is bothering you, boy? Nothing is there." She assured the black stallion in a soothing voice. "I've come to say goodbye...only for a little while. You know I would take you with me in a heartbeat but Jane and Michele would miss taking you for rides."

Felix began to calm at Celine's touch but his eyes and ears were still very alert. Celine knew if she were to leave his side he would just begin to get upset again.

"Okay, come one..." She gave in, throwing some reins on the horse and opening the stall door. "I suppose we could go to the river before I leave. For old times' sake."

The river was only a five minute walk away through the woods. Felix followed quietly and began to drink the cool water once they came to a stop.

"Good boy." Celine told him with a smile as she sat down in the tall green grass. She looked out to the dark river and began to think about the Opera House. Celine figured it wouldn't take long before she was the star. She had always known she was above average with her singing but hearing Madame Giry say she was wanted at the Opera House validated everything she ever thought. Every now and then she would sneak to this very spot by the river with Felix to look at the moon and sing a melody to herself. It brought a frown to her face when she realized the black clouds still covered the sky. She figured there would be rain coming in and she should leave soon but it was all too bitter sweet. She would return when she made a name for herself but the longest she had been away from her sister's had only ever been a couple of hours. She knew being on her own would be odd but it was something she needed to do. As Celine continued to sit and enjoy the warm air and Felix still grazed on the grass, she began to notice something strange. Suddenly there was an awful smell in the air. As she began to sniff she realized smoke was filling her lungs instead of the warm dry air. She looked back over to Felix who was standing very still as his ears began to twist and turn again.

"What is that?" She asked herself aloud. Slowly she got up to her feet. "It's okay." She said again and again as she stroked the horse's long mane. As Celine began to walk back through the woods and to the stable she noticed a light glowing in the distance. She squinted her eyes in the darkness as she tried to see what was going on. She put Felix back in his stall and set her bag down by his hooves before walking further towards the light. Though she tried to deny it she knew the light and smoke was coming from the house. Her heart began to race with fear and she picked up speed.

"What are you doing?" She cried out to the angry mob that surrounded her burning house. Men and woman of different ages and sizes carried touches and shouted a chant that she knew would haunt her till the day she died. _"Let him burn!"_

No one listened to her pleas and cries. They were far too caught up with trying to take down the house.

"My family is in there!" Still she screamed desperately as tears ran down her face. "Please stop!"

The large fire lit up the sky around them like the sun. Even being a few feet away from it, Celine could feel the heat against her skin. Her breathes began to grow more rapid as she searched for any sign of life in the flames.

"Jane!" She called as she approached the house. "Michele!"

She made it to the front door which was still somehow not completely engulfed in the fire. Her hand pushed on the door that was no longer shut due to the heat making the corners of the oak dry and shrivel. "Mother!" She screamed. "Father!"

Celine was now in the on the entrance hallway. Only hours ago she had stood in the very same spot laughing with her sisters as they danced together. Celine's eyes closed shut tightly as she fought to fight back more tears. She could not let her emotions get the best of her. She had to find her family. "Jane..." She called again as she struggled to catch her breath. She was up the stairs when the smoke began to catch in her lungs and she went into a coughing fit. "Michele!"

 _Celine_

She swore she heard her name, just barley but it rang through her ears like a bell.

"Mother!" "Father!"

Her voice seemed to not even leave her throat. The pieces of wood that fell and the crackling of the fire were too much.

 _Celine_

She heard it again but this time it was closer as she made her way to the bedrooms. "Jane, is that you?" She rushed to her eldest sister's bedroom door and used all of her strength to push through. Celine collapsed to her knees at the sight of her sister on the wooden floor, all below her torso trapped under a piece of the wooden ceiling that had fallen through. Blood poured from her sleeping gown and her legs twisted and bent in ways unimaginable under the house's ruins.

"Oh my God." Celine gasped through tears. Jane looked up at her sister through glazed eyes. A slight smile crept across her face.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

Celine reached her hand out to hold Jane's, giving a small smile back in hopes to give her sister any sort of comfort.

Jane let out a few shallow breaths before speaking again. "I'm so sorry about your dress." She began to cough. Her body shook from the stress it put her body under. Finally a bit of blood came up and Jane's body ceased. "I was already in bed when I remembered that I had given it back to you the way I did..."

Celine let out a sob before sucking it back with what little oxygen there was left in the house.

"Hush, you know none of those things matter." She rasped out. "You're just not feeling okay right now but you know better than that. We're sisters. We fight all the time and I'll always forgive you."

Jane smiled at this and as her eyes flouted around the room and her words slurred and slowed Celine began to realize her sister was beginning to lose herself. Celine imagined that deep down Jane was scared so she squeezed her hand just as she did at the party.

"I love you, Jane." She reached out her free hand to stroke her sister's curly hair.

"I love you too, Celine." She said back. "But...please promise me."

Celine leaned in. Ready to hold onto anything her sister said in that moment.

"Yes?"

Jane's eyes began to roll. "Promise...me...that you will take care of yourself and..the family."

Celine felt hot tears roll down her face. Once Jane's hand went limp Celine knew that she had to leave the house quickly. With a kiss to her sister's head she got up to rush out the door when she caught a glance of something peculiar in the far end of the bedroom. Her eyes strained themselves to see through the smoke but it did not take long to realize she was looking at her little sister's body lifeless in a pool of blood. She could see wear the ceiling had fallen through and landed on her head, smashing it wide open. Celine only could have guessed Michele was one of the first to awaken and must have gone to get Jane but they had both been too late. Celine looked away, threatening not to throw up.

Once Celine made it out of the house the mob had vanished. She rushed back to the stables to find the carriage gone along with most of the horses. Felix was still there waiting for her and she guessed he must have put up a fight to stay because there was no way they would just leave the most valuable steed behind. Before leading Felix out she freed the remaining horses, clicking her tongue for them to go.

"Get out of here!" She yelled angrily. They ran off and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

As she mounted the black horse, with her bag tightly in her right hand, she heard a loud boom sound in the distance. She looked up to see lighting strike down from the sky to touch the earth. Seconds after rain began to pour from the dark clouds that had rolled in earlier. She was still only in her sleeping gown and she was already soaked to the bone.

"Let's go!" She ordered the horse with a click of her tongue. Felix immediately kicked off the dirt and ran faster than she had ever witnessed. It seemed she was not the only one eager get out of there. Celine rode till the end of the family's estate where a large sign read their name to tell all this was where the once respectable Mazet family lived. Celine felt her jaw clench tightly. Another lightning bolt struck and sent Felix up on his back legs as he screamed in fear. Celine locked her legs around the horse and held on tightly. As she continued to stare off at the flame in the distance as it slowly died out she could have sworn she caught something in the woods only a few feet away moving near her.

"Come out and get me you cowards!" She urged. "You missed one!"

Celine did not know what she expected to come from her threat. She had no weapons and did not even know how to fight. Quickly she realized that maybe deep down she wanted to die. She stood her ground and waited for what was to come. Lightening struck again and illuminated the trees for only a split second but it was enough to see that it was not an angry rioter hiding in the forest but instead her Mother and Father hanging by their necks in a tree. Together their bodies swayed back and forth in the storm. Even in the dark Celine could see their bodies were burned but the mob must have thought that was not good enough. She buried her face in Felix's hair before letting out a mortified cry.

"Go Felix. Leave this place" She said to her horse as she kept her face down and her arms wrapped around his neck. Again Felix ran but this time did not stop till he reached the city of Paris. Celine was not crying anymore. She felt she could never cry again after that night. For a long time she just stared on in a daze before finally getting off her horse and trying to find the nearest stable. Down the street Celine glanced up to find the Opera House that she had been to earlier. Though she had just been there that day it had felt like a lifetime ago. She did not know where she was going, she almost continued on until it occurred to that people who worked there lived in the Opera House. There would be food, a bed, shelter and even a decent stable for Felix.

"Please someone open up!" She called out as she repeatedly knocked as hard as she could on the large gold covered door.

Finally after standing there for ten minutes in the rain someone opened the door, but only slightly.

"If you do not leave I will send for the police." The woman with the thick accent warned. Celine tried her best to remember her name but it could not come to mind.

"No please, it's me!" Celine shouted frantically before the door had a chance to close completely. "I sang for you earlier at the ball."

Madame Giry opened the door up again to take a look at the young girl who stood in her pajamas in the pouring rain. Madame Giry hesitated. "I do not need your mother coming up here causing trouble looking for you."

Celine moved her boot to stop the door. The woman gave her a look as if she had been insane.

"It's just me." Celine murmured. "You don't have to worry about anyone bothering you."

Madame Giry was not sure of what to think of the girl's comment. She wondered if she should take the chance until a voice in the shadows next to her demanded the girl be let in.

"Very well." She finally said, opening the door. Celine hurried to step inside. She was cold and crossed her arms to hold on to herself. "Come, I will get you a change of clothes and show you to your room. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the other girls that you will be singing with you in many productions."

Celine swore she could feel her heart drop. "I cannot sing for you."

Madame Giry came to a stop. "Excuse me?"

"I understand I cannot stay for free. I will work here doing whatever you may want. I left my horse in the stable so I will have no problem at all taking care of the all the animals also but I cannot sing for you. It is too unpractical."

Madame Giry's mouth formed a tight thin line. Her eyes glanced over to the darkness around them with a look of disapproval. "He-I took an interest in you because you have a chance at becoming a very talented vocalist. I will not let you stay here just to waste that talent."

Celine looked down to the marble floor that was now covered in a puddle of water where she stood. She should have guessed she would not be welcomed without fulfilling the woman's wishes. She remembered her sister's last words.

 _Take care of yourself..._

Jane had wanted her to survive and make it. Celine knew that to Jane that did not mean going off to try to be a singer. But Jane did not know why the house had caught fire-why she was dying. She was not even sure if their parent's or sister were truly gone. Celine could not live the normal life that was once expected of her. The Mazet name was nothing now. She was a woman and could take inherit her Father's fortune and she also had no home and no statues that would ever interest a good man. And even though she knew the mob did not even bother to kill her when they watched her crumble and beg to cease the attack she feared what might happen if the wrong person ever found out who she was. Who she once was..

In that moment she decided Mazet was no more. That part of her life was tragically over. But she knew that with nothing she would have to work as any common person does to survive. So she did what the woman wanted, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you

Celine opened her eyes back open. Ashamed by the loss of power and emotion she once had behind the words she sung. Her whole being was numb and felt cold. Suddenly the excitement and love she felt when singing had felt so distant. Though Celine only sung in fear for the woman putting her back in the streets, it saddened her to know that she may never have the heart it took to sing the way she did again.

"Whatever you saw in me is gone." Celine confessed regrettably. Tears began to pour down her face. "My family is...gone. I am alone and have lost everything...even my voice."

The woman sighed. If not for the shadows around her hissing at her to still take the girl in Celine would be out on the street. Madam Giry knew it was smart not to argue with the voice echoing in her ears. "I will not question you for being here now all alone. It is your business and frankly I do not care." The woman paused and gave out a reluctant sigh. "I suppose we could use someone to help clean up the stage at night and I do expect you to take care of your own horse. It is not the stablemen's job to take care of animals not owned by the Opera House."

Celine nodded, wiping back her tears. "Absolutely."

"I will show you to your room." She said as she began to walk again with Celine following close behind her. "You will still share one with the girls since sharing a space with the men who also take care of the Opera House is no place for a young lady."

Celine listened as she followed the woman from the open room to the narrow hallways that seemed to never end as they twisted and turned throughout the back of the House. Every now and then she would glance behind her shoulder, swearing that she felt someone's eyes on her back. The young girl came to an abrupt stop in front of an old wooden door, almost running into Madame Giry. The older woman watched as Celine's eyes looked over the dimly lit hallway. Quickly she hit her cane to the floor. Celine's head snapped back to look at the woman.

"I will only tell you this once, girl." She warned. "There is no doubt that you will find that strange things happen in this Opera House, unexplained things. No matter what you may think you see or hear you must not speak of it. Do you understand?"

Again Celine nodded. Madame Giry reached over to open the door. Together they stepped in to find twelve young girls awake gathered together gossiping when they should have been in bed. As soon as they realized Madame Giry had seen them they quickly returned to their own beds to lay down. Celine was introduced immediately once she was in clean dry clothing. A few girls had seemed eager to meet their new roommate while most had seemed indifferent. Once she was sure the girls were set to sleep for the night Madame Giry left the room to return to the end of the hallway talk to the shadows.

"I did not know you wanted to train this girl how to use a broom and dust the staircase."

A small chuckle sounded from the dark. "She will sing...in time."

Madame Giry shook her head. "Sure she may sing eventually but I cannot believe you would want her to. That was not the same voice we heard just earlier today."

For a moment there was silence then the shadow spoke again. "It is the same voice but perhaps not the same girl behind it. I will need time but she will sing for me just as she did before, I will make sure of it."

Madame Giry hesitated before saying: "Be careful with this one. She seems to be hanging from a thread."

The Phantom who hid in the darkness did not respond but did carry the words with him as he snuck back to where he stayed underneath the Opera House. The young girl did seem distraught and he had never heard such emptiness in a song than the one she had song that night. He knew she would not come to him easily but he would take as much time as she needed for he could never give up on the voice who sang his song so beautifully.


	4. First Encounter

Three years had passed since the horrific incident that occurred at the Mazet family home. The news paper that was handed out the weekend after had read that a group of radicals had formed together after the infamous hearing. Though the fire had only been started to put a scare in the famous lawyer, things had escalated rather quickly. As the mob threw more and more torches to the home and they went on screaming and yelling of the unfairness of the cities lose of an honorable man they began to become overwhelmed with rage. They heard screams of women begging for help but it only seemed to drive the angry mob on. When they had realized the scorched husband and wife were crawling on the floor gasping for air from the smoke they had pulled them by their throats with rope and hung them from the tree just in front of the home estate. The final act was perhaps the cruelest of all, to hang the once respected husband and wife for all to see, including their poor daughter Celine. But no had had known about her finding them. The entire family had been reported dead.

It did not take long for Celine to settle at the Opera House. Her only sole purpose while being there was to help keep everything together. It was her who had cleaned the stage every night and helped the talent wherever they needed her.

"Celine, would you help me tighten up my corset?" One of the dancers asked Celine in a panic as the other chorus girls began to grace their way to center stage. Celine jumped up from picking up spare ballerina shoes in the corner to help the girl. The young dancer lifted her long auburn hair and shifted from foot to foot anxiously as Celine pulled and tied the strings.

"Go!" Celine ordered when she had finished. Swiftly the dancer joined her peers, just in time. Celine watched for a moment from the sidelines finding herself becoming absorbed in their movements. In unison they lifted their legs and spun in perfect circles. The violins that played were fast and seemed to urge the ballerinas to spin faster and faster. She was beginning to swear it was all hypnotizing her.

"Celine." She turned to find Madame Giry standing a couple feet behind her. She wore her dark casual dress, chocolate hair up in a braid and held her cane firmly in her hands, as always. "I need to be here assisting the dancers after the song ends. The vocalist are in the dressing room, go warm them up for me."  
Celine nodded and went on from backstage to one of the many hallways that went throughout the Opera House. Even during the day the halls were very dimly lit due to the fact that they did not have windows to give in sunlight. When Celine was younger these same hallways used to strike her heart with fear, until one day, just a month after she came to live here, she heard something-a voice-a man's voice softly speak to her in the shadows.

"Do not cry." The voice said to her. Celine gasped in fear, looking all around her to find the man who spoke to her. She looked down the long hallway in front of her. Hundreds of doors seemed to cover the walls and the hall seemed to stretch forever just to go off into more rooms and entryways. Celine could not find her way back to her room from the stable she had helped clean up. She had been alone in the darkness in tears for a few minutes scared to let anyone see she was lost.

"Where are you?" She cried, wiping her tears away. "Who are you?"  
"I am here to guide you."  
Suddenly Celine thought she had seen a shadow move past her. She quickly stepped to the other side of the hall, hitting her back against the cold stone wall.

"Show yourself!" She rasped out, trying to catch her breath.  
For a moment she heard and saw nothing that might belong to the voice until a silhouette of what seemed to be a man in a black suit and cloak moved out of the shadows to face her. She looked to the man in horror. Maybe it was the way he stood there, slightly tilting his head to the side but the right side of his face was covered by the darkness while the left was the purest white and did not move.

"You're a ghost..." She thought aloud. "You're the Phantom that haunts this Opera House."

The Phantom did not confirm or deny but instead reached out his gloved hand to her. Celine tried to push herself back further but only hit the wall again. She was afraid of the one everyone in the building told horror stories about. They all said he was a monster sent straight from hell to terrorize those who dared to threaten the ways of HIS Opera House. Many believed he must have lived here long ago, maybe he was a composer or even an owner who died tragically they said. Celine still hesitated before she remembered her families own horrible deaths. Her heart dropped thinking that their souls may also haunt the land where they all once lived. She imagined them wondering lonely like the Phantom that stood before her. Slowly she reached out her trembling hand.

"Trust me." This time his voice was so low and soft. The words came from him like a beautiful hum of an instrument. Her hand touched his and she felt his fingers curl around her own. Her heart felt it would beat out of her chest. Slowly she felt him pull her body forward to follow his lead. He looked ahead and navigated swiftly throughout the halls like he had done it a million times before. Every now and then he would glance back at Celine. Every time he turned she would notice his dark green eye shine through the pale statue like half side of his face. She had never wanted to understand something so badly. She wondered why he was here, why he was helping her and why was she so quick to trust him.  
As they moved Celine realized they were almost to the door where she shared a room with the other young girls. Things were beginning to look familiar and she feared once she was back to her room that he would disappear and leave her without any answers to her many questions. Again he glanced back to her and she was suddenly very drawn to the look of his face. She guessed the white could have been bone from where his flesh might have fallen away. Without even thinking twice she reached her free hand to touch him. Her fingers grazed his face and she realized it was not bone or flesh but a porcelain mask. At her touch the Phantom came to an abrupt stop. He snapped his body around to turn to face the frightened fifteen year old girl completely. Celine could see him clearly now. The half of his face once covered in darkness now resembled the face of handsome grown man while the other half was covered from the white mask. His green eyes shined and hit her like daggers. She had never seen eyes alone hold so much anger.

"I'm sorry." She told him honestly. She stood there feeling horrible for disturbing this delicate soul that was only trying to help her. Celine felt both of his hands grab her by her shoulders and pull her only inches away from his face. The harsh force he had used made her almost scream but she knew better. She did not want to cause him to do anything else hasty.

"Do not ever touch my face. Do you understand me?" He growled. His voice was like gravel. With his last word he gave her a rough shake. She stared back at him with wide eyes. Her heart was beating so fast and it felt like her lungs could not fill with any more air. Her knees began to tremble and finally she collapsed and she lost consciousness.  
The phantom quickly reached beneath the girl to catch her in his arms. He looked over her as the light from a nearby candle showed him her every detail. For the first time the Phantom saw how young she really was. Her body was long, mostly being all legs. He guessed she must have been 5'8 as she was only a few inches smaller than he at 6 foot. Though she was tall her body was hardly developed yet. She had no curves that her dress could hug onto which made it seem to swallow her whole and her face still held a bit of childlike innocence that he wondered he ever had. For a moment held her, just staring at her face and remembered the day he had heard her sing the song that he had composed. For the first time in years she had made his heart soar with inspiration. If only this poor frightened girl had known how much she had truly meant to him.

Celine recalled how she woke up that next morning. Her eyes snapped opened as she raised her head to search the room for the Phantom. The bit of morning sun that shined through the small window showed that all of the girls were still asleep in their beds. Celine suddenly realized that the ghost must have taken her into the room and placed her on her mattress. He heart still raced just as it did the night before. As she moved her body through out of the body she watched as a small piece of parchment fell from the bed to the floor. Confused, she picked up the note and opened it:

To Celine,

If you ever need a place to cry  
Come to me  
Know that you were born to fly  
But you can come to me  
If the world breaks your heart  
No matter where on Earth you are  
You can come to me

-Your Phantom

Celine stared at the words for a moment to let them sink in. This Ghost...this Phantom cared about her and she could not imagine why. Though his reasons were unclear, knowing that someone-something was out there was looking out for her made her feel a sense of comfort that she had not felt since her family had passed on.


End file.
